Which Pokemon Are You?
by Screaming Bunnies
Summary: Which Pokemon Are You? Just Look It Up! I Was A Gengar...I'm so cool!


A/N-I don't own Pokémon. I will someday, but I don't right now.  
  
Which Pokémon Are You?  
  
To find out which Pokémon you are, just look your birthday up!  
  
JANUARY  
  
1-Fearow 2-Ekans 3-Arbok 4-Pikachu 5-Raichu 6-Sandshrew  
  
7-Sandslash 8-Nidoran (F) 9-Nidorina 10-Nidoqueen  
  
11-Nidoran (M) 12-Nidorino 13-Nidoking 14-Clefairy 15-Clefable 16-Vulpix 17- Ninetails 18-Jigglypuff 19-Wigglytuff 20-Zubat  
  
21-Golbat 22-Oddish 23-Gloom 24-Vileplume 25-Paras  
  
26-Parasect 27-Venonat 28-Venomoth 29-Diglett 30-Dugtrio  
  
31-Meowth  
  
FEBRUARY  
  
1-Oddish 2-Gloom 3-Vileplume 4-Paras 5-Parasect 6-Venonat  
  
7-Venomoth 8-Diglett 9-Dugtrio 10-Meowth 11-Persian  
  
12-Psyduck 13-Golduck 14-Mankey 15-Primeape 16-Growlithe  
  
17-Arcanine 18-Poliwag 19-Poliwhirl 20-Poliwrath 21-Abra  
  
22-Kadabra 23-Alakazam 24-Machop 25-Machoke 23-Machamp  
  
24-Bellsprout 25-Weepinbell 26-Victreebell 27-Tentacool  
  
28-Tentacruel 29-Geodude  
  
MARCH  
  
1-Kadabra 2-Alakazam 3-Machop 4-Machoke 5-Machamp  
  
6-Bellsprout 7-Weepinbell 8-Victreebell 9-Tentacool  
  
10-Tentacruel11-Geodude 12-Graveler 13-Golem 14-Ponyta  
  
15-Rapidash16-Slowpoke 17-Slowbro 18-Magnemite  
  
19-Magneton 20-Farfetch'd 21-Doduo 22-Dodrio 23-Seel  
  
24-Dewgong 25-Grimer 26-Muk 27-Shellder 28-Cloyster 29-Gastly 30-Haunter 31- Gengar  
  
1 APRIL  
  
1-Dodrio 2-Seel 3-Dewgong 4-Grimer 5-Muk 6-Shellder 7-Cloyster 8-Gastly 9- Haunter 10-Gengar 11-Onix 12-Drowzee  
  
13-Hypno 14-Krabby 15-Kingler 16-Voltorb 17-Electrode  
  
18-Exeggcute 19-Exeggutor 20-Cubone 21-Marowak  
  
22-Hitmonlee 23-Hitmonchan 24-Lickitung 25-Koffing  
  
26-Wheezing 28-Rhyhorn 28-Rhydon 29-Chansey 30-Tangela  
  
MAY  
  
1-Hitmonlee 2-Hitmonchan 3-Lickitung 4-Koffing 5-Wheezing  
  
6-Rhyhorn 7-Rhydon 8-Chansey 9-Tangela 10-Kangaskhan  
  
11-Horsea 12-Seadra 13-Goldeen 14-Seaking 15-Staryu  
  
16-Starmie 17-Mr. Mime 18-Scyther 19-Jynx 20-Electabuzz  
  
21-Magmar 22-Pinsir 23-Tauros 24-Magikarp 25-Gyarados  
  
26-Lapras 27-Ditto 28-Eevee 29-Vaporeon 30-Jolteon 31-Flareon  
  
JUNE  
  
1-Pinsir 2-Tauros 3-Magikarp 4-Gyarados 5-Lapras 6-Ditto  
  
7-Eevee 8-Vaporeon 9-Jolteon 10-Flareon 11-Porygon  
  
12-Omanyte 13-Omastar 14-Kabuto 15-Kabutops 16-Aerodactyl 17-Snorlax 18- Articuno 19-Zapdos 20-Moltres 21-Dratini  
  
22-Dragonair 23-Dragonite 24-Mewtwo 25-Mew 26-Chikorita  
  
27-Bayleef 28-Meganium 29-Cyndaquil 30-Quilava  
  
JULY  
  
1-Dragonair 2-Dragonite 3-Mewtwo 4-Mew 5-Chikorita 6-Bayleef  
  
7-Meganium 8-Cyndaquil 9-Quilava 10-Typhlosion 11-Totodile  
  
12-Croconaw 13-Sentret 14-Furret 15-HootHoot 16-Noctowl  
  
17-Ledyba 18-Ledian 19-Spinarak 20-Ariados 21-Crobat  
  
22-Chinchou 23-Lanturn 24-Pichu 25-Cleffa 26-Igglybuff  
  
27-Togepi 28-Togetic 29-Natu 30-Xatu 31-Mareep  
  
AUGUST  
  
1-Crobat 2-Chinchou 3-Lanturn 4-Pichu 5-Cleffa 6-Igglybuff  
  
7-Togepi 8-Togetic 9-Natu 10-Xatu 11-Mareep 12-Flaaffy  
  
13-Ampharos 14-Bellossom 15-Marill 16-Azumarill  
  
17-Sudowoodo 18-Politoed 19-Hoppip 20-Skiploom 21-Jumpluff  
  
22-Aipom 23-Sunkern 24-Sunflora 25-Yanma 26-Wooper  
  
27-Quagsire 28-Espeon 29-Umbreon 30-Slowking 31-Misdreavus  
  
SEPTEMBER  
  
1-Aipom 2-Sunkern 3-Sunflora 4-Yanma 5-Wooper 6-Quagsire  
  
7-Espeon 8-Umbreon 9-Slowking 10-Misdreavus 11-Unown (Whatever your first name starts with is the Unown you are.)  
  
12-Wobbuffet 13-Girafarig 14-Pineco 15-Foretress  
  
16-Dunsparce 17-Gligar 18-Steelix 19-Snubbull 20-Granbull  
  
21-Quilfish 22-Scizor 23-Shuckle 24-Heracross 25-Sneasel  
  
26-Teddiursa 27-Ursaring 28-Slugma 29-Magcargo 30-Swinub  
  
OCTOBER  
  
1-Quilfish 2-Scizor 3-Shuckle 4-Heracross 5-Sneasel 6-Teddiursa  
  
7-Ursaring 8-Slugma 9-Magcargo 10-Swinub 11-Piloswine  
  
12-Corsola 13-Remoraid 14-Octillery 15-Delibird 16-Mantine  
  
17-Skarmory 18-Houndour 19-Houndoom 20-Kingdra 21-Phanpy  
  
22-Donphan 23-Porygon2 24-Stantler 25-Smeargle 26-Tyrouge  
  
27-Hitmontop 28-Smoochum 29-Elekid 30-Magby 31-Miltank  
  
NOVEMBER  
  
1-Donphan 2-Porygon2 3-Stantler 4-Smeargle 5-Tyrouge  
  
6-Hitmontop 7-Smoochum 8-Elekid 9-Magby 10-Miltank  
  
11-Blissey 12-Raikou 13-Entei 14-Suicune 15-Larvitar 16-Pupitar  
  
17-Tyranitar 18-Lugia 19-Ho-oh 20-Celebi 21-LuriLuri  
  
22-Kakureon 23-Hoeruko 24-Bulbasaur 25-Ivysaur 26-Venasaur  
  
27-Charmander 28-Charmeleon 29-Charizard 30-Squirtle  
  
DECEMBER  
  
1-Kakureon 2-Hoeruko 3-Bulbasasur 4-Ivysaur 5-Venasaur  
  
6-Charmander 7-Charmeleon 8-Charizard 9-Squirtle 10-Wartortle  
  
11-Blastoise 12-Caterpie 13-Metapod 14-Butterfree 15-Weedle 16-Kakuna 17- Beedrill 18-Pidgey 19-Pidgeotto 20-Pidgeot  
  
21-Rattata 22-Raticate 23-Spearow 24-Fearow 25-Ekans  
  
26-Arbok 27-Pikachu 28-Raichu 29-Sandshrew 30-Sandslash  
  
31-Nidoran (F) 


End file.
